1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to voice coil motors, and particularly, to a voice coil motor that can be easily assembled.
2. Description of Related Art
Voice coil motors are commonly used in lens modules for driving lens holders of the lens modules to move with respect to cases of the lens modules. Although voice coil motors can satisfy basic requirements, a new voice coil motor that is easy to be assembled is still needed.